


Somente Seu

by DebbyBacellar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbyBacellar/pseuds/DebbyBacellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa one-shot pertence a um universo de minha Johnlock Aurora, mas pode ser lida separadamente sem nenhum problema,<br/>É meu presente de aniversário para mim mesma, espero que gostem.</p><p>Trata-se da noite em que John descobriu que Sherlock está vivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somente Seu

 

**Somente seu**

**Por Debby Bacellar**

 

Foram dezoito excruciantes minutos até chegar em Baker Street. Eu não tinha um plano, eu não tinha de nenhuma forma imaginado que isso poderia ser possível. Todas as perguntas sobre como e porquês abrandaram enquanto eu deixava o carro em um estacionamento privado um pouco mais abaixo na rua. O dono do lugar nos presenteou (a mim e à Sherlock) com estacionamento gratuito vitalício após resolvermos um caso para ele. Eu nunca tinha usado o favor, mas nesse momento veio a calhar.

Meu coração batia rápido em meu peito como tambores tribais e o sangue martelava em minhas veias enquanto eu andava pela rua tão conhecida, tão querida. Meus pensamentos se tornaram uma cacofonia indistinguível, nada se completava e eu não conseguia ter foco, mas tudo, tudo o que importava nesse instante era que ele estava vivo. Ele está VIVO e Deus, nada nesse mundo me faz mais feliz.

Eu sei que reagi de forma terrível em primeira instância, mas agora, enquanto ando deliberadamente devagar pela extensão da rua, as coisas vão abrandando, meus pensamentos, meu coração e minha alma de repente entram em sintonia quando a verdade me devasta de uma maneira maravilhosa. Ele está vivo. É real.

Ele me disse, céus, ele me disse que era apenas um truque de mágica e eu não notei, mas agora, agora eu posso ver como foi necessário... Eu não consigo imaginar que Sherlock abandonaria tudo o que ele mais ama, Londres, a adrenalina dos casos, os quebra-cabeças, ele não deixaria isso tudo, ele não _me_ deixaria (tento convencer a mim mesmo dessa verdade, enquanto apanho as chaves do apartamento que ainda guardo comigo em meu chaveiro) – se não fosse absolutamente necessário. Se houvesse outra saída, ele teria encontrado. Ele me disse afinal que ele tentou entrar em contato comigo, mas que ele não podia. Eu tinha que acreditar nisso.

Abri a porta da frente. Uma luz branda vinha de debaixo da porta de Senhora Hudson, indicando que ele provavelmente estava em sua soneca noturna em frente à tv.

Fiz o mínimo de barulho possível, evitando o terceiro degrau que sempre rangia e continuei subindo implacavelmente.

Era hora de receber o meu amigo de braços abertos – como deveria ter sido meu primeiro instinto. Eu me odeio por isso, por sempre ser mais propício à raiva do que à racionalidade, mas não posso mudar o que já fiz, embora possa, no entanto, dar o melhor de mim para tentar amenizar o sofrimento óbvio que causei a ele com a minha reação inicial.

 

(***)

 

Virei a maçaneta. A porta estava aberta. O apartamento estava mergulhado em uma escuridão quase opressora, somente as luzes dos postes amarelas da rua  iluminavam fracamente a sala.

— John?

Meu coração quebrou em um milhão de pedaços quando ouvi sua voz engrolada pelo choro. Decididamente, andei até ele, a marcha militar, corajosa. Ajoelhei em frente ao sofá e ele virou-se para mim, estava vestido em pijamas e robe e nunca me pareceu mais belo, mais vulnerável, mais _humano._ Definitivamente ele não é o sociopata autodeclarado, definitivamente não é a máquina que eu o acusei de ser. Ele é sim diferente, um gênio, ele não está na mesma frequência que nós, meros mortais de inteligências comum, seu cérebro está a milhas de distância, catalogando e categorizando tudo sem parar, meu seu coração, seu coração é igual ou mesmo mais frágil... Eu não posso vê-lo assim, isso me mata, me mata saber que eu fui o responsável por essas lágrimas.

Ele está me encarando, os olhos estranhos e bonitos com aros vermelhos irritados, o nariz fugando, os cachos indisciplinados. Se eu posso fazer uma dedução, eu diria que ele estava passando as mãos dolorosamente por eles, e mais uma vez me castigo interiormente porque eu fui o culpado por isso.

Eu devo seguir meus instintos sobre isso e derrubar todas as barreiras que eu mesmo construí em torno de nós. De repente não há muros, não há morte, não há raiva em mim, só alegria inata, desejo de tocar, desejo de afirmar com meu corpo que ele realmente está vivo, respirando, que não é um truque da minha mente, que não estou ficando louco.

Instintivamente minhas mãos sobem para acariciar o arbusto dos seus cachos, a suavidade de seda rolando por meus dedos é uma sensação sofisticada. Ele se inclina para o meu toque ávido, como um gato gigante, empurrando sua cabeça em minhas mãos, exigindo sem palavras mais carinho e eu dou – eu dou porque eu sempre fui, sempre serei viciado nele.

Ele fechou os olhos, um gemido baixo saiu por seus lábios fechados e uma onda elétrica percorre meu corpo em apreciação genuína.

— Eu li seus e-mails. — ele sussurra de repente, ainda perdido nas carícias que estou distribuindo em seu cabelo. Céus, eu sempre quis fazer isso, sempre quis correr meus dedos por esses fios cacheados maravilhosos, sempre quis saber qual era a sensação e agora que estou descobrindo, penso que jamais conseguirei voltar atrás, não quero tirar os meus dedos daqui, e não quero afastar meus olhos dele. Nesse momento, no mundo, só existe ele e eu, Sherlock e John, John e Sherlock. Era para ter siso assim desde sempre, mas eu fui tão obtuso,, tão porcamente insistente em negar o que era óbvio para todo mundo além de mim.

Me dei conta das suas palavras, mas a confusão havia desaparecido minutos atrás e não havia mais receio em mim. Eu cansei de ser reticente, de não ser verdadeiro comigo mesmo, de negar o que sinto.

Quantas pessoas queriam a oportunidade de ter o seu grande amor voltando dos mortos? Quantas pessoas queriam fazer tudo diferente se tivessem apenas uma oportunidade? Eu tenho isso agora... Eu tenho isso e **_não vou desperdiçar!_ ** Meus pensamentos afirmam com uma certeza que me assusta, e de repente eu não me importo com Mary, com o pessoal da clínica, com os amigos do rúgbi ou mesmo com meus irmãos do exército. Eu o quero. Eu o amo. Quem não aceitar, quem não estiver feliz com a minha felicidade, certamente não merece a minha amizade ou meu respeito.

Tremo por dentro por ter levado anos para chegar a essa conclusão tão simples, porque precisei dos conselhos atrapalhados da minha filha adolescente para entender e admitir que amo um homem, e que não há vergonha nisso.

— É tudo verdade... — eu falo depois que o silêncio se estendeu, embora eu continuasse acariciando suas madeixas.

— Você está com alguém... — ele falou em um tom baixo. Tão carente, tão quebrado, tão desacostumado com o que eu sempre conheci dele.

Engoli em seco o nó grosso em minha garganta, mas eu fui sincero. Eu tinha que ser.

— Eu amo você. Eu quero que você saiba que isso não mudou, mesmo quando você se foi, eu já amava antes disso... Sherlock, eu nem... Eu nem sei quando isso começou, mas... — as palavras começaram a se atrapalhar em minha boca, a dificuldade de expressar meus sentimentos batendo forte.

Ele revirou-se no sofá, pondo-se ainda deitado mas de frente para mim.

— Eu também te amo. — ele falou sussurrando. — Desde quando você atirou no taxista por mim, e depois... Só cresceu e era insuportável... Porque eu achei que você nunca seria nada mais que meu amigo, mas ao mesmo tempo, era suficiente para mim, porque você estava lá... E eu podia contar com você, mesmo quando você estava com raiva de mim.

Ri com humor. De fato, mesmo com raiva eu ajudava nos casos. Mesmo exasperado eu fazia o que ele pedia.

— Eu sou bobo por ter perdido tanto tempo. — falei suavemente, as mãos indo ao seu rosto acariciando a pele suave e recentemente barbeada.

Ele levantou o braço, sua grande mão segurando meu rosto, acariciando minha barba.

— Eu gosto do meu médico barbeado, mas tenho que admitir... Ficou muito bem em você.

Nós rimos alto, o som das gargalhadas reverberando na sala, fazendo meu coração uma tonelada mais leve, retirando o peso opressor que me esmagou durante cada milésimo de segundo em que ele esteve ausente.

— Eu te amo tanto... — falei, entre risos e lágrimas nascentes de alívio.

Eu não sei quem decidiu que deveria se aproximar primeiro, mas de repente nossos rostos estavam a centímetros, eu podia ver todas as cores heterocromáticas da sua íris, podia ver sua pupila dançando. Estava acontecendo, era real, eu não podia ser mais grato.

— Eu sempre amei você John. Sempre. — ele falou, o olhar centrado no meu e eu sabia na profundidade dos meus ossos que aquela era uma verdade absoluta.

Era tudo o que eu precisava saber para avançar. Eu não podia mais protelar. Encontrei seus lábios com uma sensação de boas-vindas, sua boca perfeita, carnuda, o mais perfeito arco do cupido estavam presos entre os meus dentes, lábios e língua e foi desajeitado – _ele tem pouca experiência –_ percebi, e isso só aumentou o meu afeto e desejo, sua inexperiência fazendo meu corpo vibrar com fome.

Comecei a beijá-lo mais profundamente, minhas mãos alcançando seu cabelo, seu peito, braços, tudo o que eu podia alcançar.

Ele arqueou para mim, gemendo em minha boca, quando minha mão ávida passou por seus músculos abdominais por cima da sua camisa de flanela.

_Tão receptivo._

Pensei encantado. Meu corpo despertou, o meu pau pulsando nas calças de uma maneira que não havia feito há anos, furioso desejo cantando em minhas veias.

— John... John... — Sherlock gemeu meu nome entre os beijos, o som molhado delicioso saindo de sua boca como uma oração.

Meus joelhos doíam da posição desconfortável e a posição de Sherlock – muito grande para aquele sofá – também não favorecia em nada nossas carícias.

— Cama... — sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto ele gemeu mais alto e aproveitei para morder e lamber no lóbulo macio da sua orelha. Seu corpo convulsionou levemente e outro gemido mais alto ecoou vibrando através de sua garganta em seu tom de perfeito barítono.

_Porra, tão perfeitamente receptivo._

Levantamos cambaleando, andando na escuridão até o quarto dele que estava mais perto. Liguei o abajur ao lado da cama enquanto Sherlock sentou, tirou o robe deixando-o no chão como uma piscina de tecido vermelha, os olhos brilhando com desejo e incredulidade. Talvez parte dele – como eu – não acreditava que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Com as mãos colocadas em seus ombros, deitei-o gentilmente no meio da cama.

Deitei em cima dele, não colocando todo meu peso, encarando seu olhar adorador. Certamente os meus olhos espelhavam os dele nesse momento.

— Eu nunca fiz isso... — ele falou baixo, a voz grossa com desejo, desejo óbvio que eu sentia agora, duro e delicioso contra a minha coxa esquerda.

Meu pênis contraiu em desespero só de imaginar que eu seria o primeiro que Sherlock permitiu em tal proximidade.

— Então, é uma delícia que será uma primeira vez para nós dois. Eu quero você Sherlock... — falei e revirei os quadris, meu pênis roçando deliciosamente contra o jeans e contra a dureza dele.

A respiração de Sherlock acelerou, o rosto ruborizando enquanto ele devolveu o movimento instintivamente, abraçando-me, apertando-me contra ele.

Sua cabeça arqueou para trás, a respiração mais rápida, os músculos mais tensos enquanto eu me esfregava nele, deliciosamente voltando a beijá-lo, enfiando minha língua em sua boca gostosa.

Diminui o ritmo, descendo os beijos molhados para o seu pescoço longo e agora corado, deixando adoráveis mordidas de amor como uma prova da passagem da minha boca em sua pele.

— Jooooohn... — ele miou quando suguei um ponto particular perto de sua carótida, que eu podia sentir vibrando rápido como o bater das asas de um passarinho contra minha língua.

Meus dedos foram para a bainha da camisa de seu pijama, os dedos arrastando por sua pele enquanto ele arqueava e gemia lindamente, um brilho de suor já se formado em sua pele. Meus dedos curiosos foram subindo por baixo da sua camisa, sentindo a pele e os músculos ondulando debaixo de minhas mãos. Eu estava faminto por ele, por cada pedaço dele que eu pudesse alcançar.

Sem parar de beijá-lo, continuei suspendendo a camisa, expondo seu abdome e peitoral, o abajur clareando sua pele enrubescida, o peito arfante me deixando mais doido ainda de desejo.

Retirei sua camisa e ele ficou lá, esparramado para mim, olhando, sem saber como tocar, mas totalmente aberto ao que eu quisesse fazer com ele em seguida. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados dos beijos, o pescoço expondo as marcas da minha volúpia.

— Eu amo você... — falei novamente só porque eu podia, enquanto minhas mãos espalmadas alcançaram seu peitoral, meus dedos indo rapidamente encontrar seus mamilos rosados. Apertei ambos entre os dedos, ele tremeu, gemeu meu nome e corcoveou.

— Humm... Você é tão deliciosamente sensível. É um banquete. Eu nem sei por onde começar.

— Me toque... me toque John... Por favor. — ele implorou, os olhos fechados a meio mastro em um tom de azul esverdeado nunca antes visto por mim, mais escuro, mais brilhante, voraz.

Abaixei e tomei seu mamilo esquerdo em minha boca, chupando e mordiscando.  A reação de Sherlock foi maravilhosa de assistir. Suas mãos voaram para a minha cabeça, impedindo-me de me afastar – como se eu fosse ser capaz.

Chupei o pequeno pico agora ereto, beijando seu esterno logo em seguida, lambendo longamente toda a extensão até chegar ao outro mamilo, repetindo o processo fazendo Sherlock gemer inanidades.

_Oh céus..._

_Eu estou pegando fogo._

Eu nunca antes senti esse desejo desesperado por alguém, mas eu não posso e não vou apressar isso. Eu sou um médico, eu conheço a mecânica e quero tê-lo o mais relaxado possível para tudo o que quero fazer com ele ainda hoje. Não, não há pressa, mas também não há mais adiamentos. Ele é meu e eu o quero completamente.

Desci os beijos molhados, e sugados, lambendo seu suor, seu cheiro de homem, másculo, viril invadindo meus sentidos e me tornando quase insano.

Seus gemidos eram como uma sinfonia de desejo, enchendo o quarto, me maravilhando.

Quando cheguei ao seu umbigo, rodeei com a língua, chupei e mordi. Sherlock agora repetia meu nome como um mantra, empurrando minha cabeça mais para baixo em direção ao ponto onde seu desejo mais ardia sem que ele mesmo notasse que fazia isso – tão perdido em seu próprio prazer, meu Sherlock.

Lambi seu osso ilíaco e um gemido mais agudo saiu, enrosquei meus dedos no elástico das calças do seu pijama e abaixei-os junto com a cueca, deixando-o completamente nu para o meu deleite. Rocei a barba por seu baixo ventre, coxas internas e bolas e ele gritou – realmente gritou, as pernas apertando, o músculo retesando enquanto mordia os lábios – aqueles lábios pecaminosos.

Eu nunca fiz isso, mas o instinto vinha fácil. Não era afinal, ciência de foguetes.

Lambi as esferas pesadas e vermelhas de desejo, subindo para o membro maravilhosamente duro aspirando seu cheiro potente. Delicioso.

Uma pequena piscina de pre-ejaculação de formava em sua pele, onde seu pau encostava para cima e direita, requintado com ele, longo e perfeito.

Lambi a cabeça de cogumelo e eu não sabia mais distinguir quem gemeu de nós dois.

De repente, eu estava faminto, eu o queria, assim, na minha boca, queria prova-lo inteiramente, queria fazê-lo descobrir prazeres que ele nunca antes teve.

Tomei o máximo do que pude do seu volume, enchendo minha boca dele, meus dedos acariciando seus pelos púbicos e de repente seu pau vibrou em minha boca, e eu ordenhei ele, chupando, tomando o máximo que pude, amamentando sedentamente, gemendo em torno do seu pau pulsante com delírio, juntando minhas mãos ao processo, punhetando e sugando com avidez.

Não demorou muito, e de repente ele arqueou-se todo, o quadril subindo, um gemido inarticulado escapando enquanto ele estremeceu fortemente debaixo de mim, tremendo com convulsões deliciosas e então, jatos e jatos maravilhosos do seu prazer inundaram minha boca, atingindo minha garganta. Eu engoli em torno do gozo, mas era muito e alguma parte escapou por meus lábios mas ele não pareceu se importar.

Amargo, amargo sim, mas tal amargo nunca me pareceu tão doce.

Quando o orgasmo de Sherlock atenuou ele se tornou lânguido na cama, lavado de suor enquanto eu lambia o que escapou querendo tudo dele, não desperdiçando nada.

Retirei a roupa rapidamente, tudo o que me constringia, sem finesse, mas eu estava ardente, eu precisava, eu morreria se não estivesse no corpo dele em breve. Eu queria reclamá-lo como meu, eu necessitava.

De repente, Sherlock olhou para mim, realmente olhou, os olhos arregalando, a língua lambendo os lábios inchados.

— Meu Deus John... Um homem do seu tamanho não deveria ter... Oh Meu Deus, John! Não vai caber!

A gargalhada que saiu de mim foi involuntária. Eu ri, ri como há anos não fazia enquanto me deitei nu sobre ele, ambos suados e ofegantes e nada nunca antes fora tão inefável.

— Vai caber sim amor... — falei beijando o espaço franzido entre sua testa e nariz, naquela expressão que sempre achei adorável.

 — Três continentes Watson... Agora eu entendo.

Ri de novo.

Sim, tenho um membro muito mais portentoso que a maioria dos ingleses, em tamanho e grossura. Nunca achei que era um grande negócio. Eu sempre busquei dar prazer as minhas parceiras, não por minhas medidas, mas por todas as outras coisas além disso que posso fazer com minhas mãos, minha boca, língua, meu corpo inteiro.

Sherlock olhou para mim – e deduziu a linha de meus pensamentos.

Esfreguei-me contra ele sutilmente, no espaço entre suas coxas. Ele entreabriu as pernas para mim.

— Lubrificante, amor?

Ele apontou para o criado mudo ao lado da cama.

— Há óleo de massagem de amêndoas doces no criado mudo... Serve? — ele falou, os dentes mordendo os lábios com preocupação.

Peguei o frasco. Tinha aplicador. Óleo de amêndoas era o que tinha, então era o que usaríamos.

Espirrei uma quantidade generosa em minhas mãos, o cheiro agradável subindo em minhas narinas quando uma ideia me ocorreu.

— Vire de bruços, amor... — _tome o seu tempo... Torne isso memorável... Torne isso inesquecível._

Sherlock virou com um pouco de apreensão e eu pude perceber alguma tensão em seu corpo.

O nervosismo da primeira vez não faria bem a ele. Ele precisava estar relaxado e do jeito que estava agora não seria possível.

Quando eu olhei para as suas costas, inalei bruscamente.

Havia várias cicatrizes raivosas, rosadas e em relevo, cruzando suas costas.

Eu sabia que elas nunca estiveram lá antes, porque eu vi inúmeros vislumbres de seu corpo enrolado em lençóis finos brancos antes que ele se fosse. E isso... Isso não estava lá antes.

_Ele foi torturado._

_Não, meu Deus, não._

Percebi que estava paralisado, e Sherlock arfava embaixo de mim, uma crise de pânico óbvia chegando. Se eu parasse agora, eu _sei_ que seria horrível para ele. Eu entendo de cicatrizes, ostento uma em meu ombro esquerdo, cujo o lado de saída da bala é horrível, como uma teia de aranha crescente. Eu sei o que eu senti quando voltei do Afeganistão, quando não quis sair com nenhuma mulher por medo de suas reações, por medo de ser repelido. Eu não o faria se sentir assim, - nunca. Eu o amava – com ou sem cicatrizes. Eu precisava demonstrar isso a ele.

Eu o abracei por trás, desajeitadamente por causa da posição e desesperadamente comecei a salpicar com beijo todas as marcas nas suas costas.

Ele fungou baixinho, a respiração acalmando, enquanto minhas mãos se juntaram ao processo espalhando o óleo cheiroso em suas omoplatas e descendo, beijando e massageando, adorando o seu corpo.

Ele começou a se inclinar para o toque, relaxando.

— Eu fui capturado na Sérvia. — ele falou baixinho.

Continuei beijando e massageando, mas indicando que ele era o foco da minha total atenção.

— Mycroft me salvou...

Minhas mãos acariciaram seus ombros enquanto eu subia para beijar a parte de trás de sua orelha e ele gemeu baixinho.

— Está tudo bem, amor... — sussurrei em seu ouvido. — Estamos juntos agora... Você é meu e eu vou cuidar de você. Eu não vou deixar ninguém te machucar desse jeito, nunca mais. — jurei com toda a convicção do meu ser e Sherlock derreteu debaixo de mim, acreditando em minhas palavras.

— Você ainda me quer? Podemos esperar.

Falei enquanto subia as mãos mesmo meladas de óleo por sua nuca, alcançando os cachos perfeitos e massageando o couro cabeludo.

Ele gemeu como o ronronar de um gato.

— Não pare John... Eu quero você... Eu quero você dentro de mim...

Aquela era toda permissão que eu precisava.

Voltei a espalhar mais óleo em suas costas, massageando e beijando, descendo por suas vertebras e alcançando a curva da sua primorosa bunda, perfeita e redonda.

Ele empinou-se para cima e eu gemi.

Separei a suas coxas com gentileza e apanhei um travesseiro colocando debaixo do seu quadril. Me surpreendi ao perceber que ele já estava duro novamente.

Lambi a parte interna de suas coxas e ele gemeu longamente. Rocei o nariz pela parte de trás de suas bolas, subindo e dando pequenos beijos pela curvatura de sua bunda e ele abriu-se para mim, sem vergonha, confiante.

Me senti humilhado.

Mordisquei e beijei sua bunda redonda perfeita e enquanto ele implorava por mim.

Separei suas bochechas e avistei seu pequeno buraco rosado e enrugado. Minha boca encheu de água. Passei a língua experimentalmente e Sherlock gritou: Joooh Jooohn Jooooooooooooooooohn – sacudindo-se todo.

Segurei-o com firmeza contra a cama e ataquei, lambendo, rodeando a língua, entrando e saindo de seu buraco virgem, ficando mais louco de tesão a cada minuto que passava.

Não eram mais gemidos agora, eram gritos, gritos de desejo, gritos com meu nome.

Com os dedos oleados, juntei-os ao ataque de minha língua, os músculos relaxados pela ministração molhada facilitou a entrada do meu primeiro dígito.

_Caralho!_

Ele é tão apertado. Tão apertado como nada que eu tenha fodido antes! Eu quero me enterrar nele! Eu preciso.

Sherlock estava praticamente chorando, arqueando a bunda contra meu rosto, se esfregando em mim.

— Porra.. Porra... porra John, lambe... mais... duro!

Estremeci. Sherlock falando palavrão não é uma ocorrência corriqueira, mas ouvir suas palavras sujas e involuntárias acendeu mais ainda o ardor dentro de mim, como o riscar de um fósforo em cima de um galão de gasolina.

Dois dedos se juntaram ao processo, e ele guloso, pedia mais.

Entortei o dedo buscando sua próstata e quando acariciei o pequeno feixe de nervos suas palavras se tornaram ininteligíveis.

Três dedos, tesourando, língua lambendo e boca chupando, e Sherlock é um ser dotado somente de instintos e mendicância, esfregando-se no travesseiro enquanto eu delimito seus movimentos para que ele não tenha atrito suficiente para gozar.

Retiro meus dedos e língua e ele geme com a ausência. Guloso.

Esse orgasmo vai ser meu. Vai ser com meu pau enterrado dentro dele. Eu não quero isso de outro modo.

Eu sei que deveria estar usando um preservativo, mas honestamente, faço exames semestrais e só tive sexo seguro com Mary. Ele é um virgem, então ignoro a responsabilidade. Banho meu pênis com muito óleo e esguicho mais na entrada pulsante do buraco de Sherlock. Aponto meu pau necessitado quando de repente ele se debate e eu paro imediatamente.

Virando-se ele olha para mim profundamente, apanha as próprias pernas pelas partes de trás do joelho abrindo-se com uma flexibilidade que me deixa com inveja, expondo-se todo, arreganhando-se para mim.

— Eu quero te ver... — ele diz. Está todo suado, os cachos úmidos agarrando-se à testa, o peito e o rosto ruborizados de prazer. Minha sobremesa.

Lambo os lábios, conserto um pouco sua postura e ponho-me em sua entrada.

Entro devagar e ele chia, mas não faz nada para me impedir, respirando em torno da constrição. _Bom, bom, bom, maravilhosamente bom._

— Porra... Tão apertado... Tão quente...

Continuo perdido, empurrando para frente. Ele agarra em torno da minha nuca, as duas mãos fechando em torno do meu pescoço, prendendo-me, e continuo sem parar, até que estou lá, todo dentro dele, meus pelos pubianos encostando na suavidade de sua bunda perfeita. É tudo delícia apertada e calor em torno de mim.

— Como você se sente?

Perguntei preocupado.

— Cheio... — ele respondeu. — Completo. Mova-se John... Mova-se agora.

Um zunido de desejo atingiu meu corpo e comecei a empurrar levemente no início, rompendo o resto de sua resistência, até que podia entrar e sair mais facilmente.

Comecei a empurrar feito um louco em pouco tempo, toda a minha vontade e controle se esvaindo diante da sensação de ter o corpo perfeito de Sherlock debaixo do meu.

Ele começou a gemer, encontrando meus movimentos no meio do caminho, o pau dele vazando, preso no lugar onde nossos corpos se juntavam. Eu estava o mais perto dele possível, suas mãos subiram puxando meus cabelos e eu grunhi, enfiando com mais força e ele gritou, gemeu, puxando-me para ele, arranhando minhas costas.

_Mais, mais forte._

Ele pediu e eu dei. Eu sempre daria tudo o que ele quisesse.

Com um pouco de mudança na posição, alcancei sua próstata e foi nossa perdição.

Gritando e se contorcendo, ele gozou, meu nome derramado de seus lábios com surpresa e lascívia.

Continuei empurrando através de seu gozo, e enfim pude sentir minhas bolas apertando, os pés enrolando e agora era inevitável. Empurrei com impaciência até chegar ao ponto de não retorno.

Eu posso ter gritado – eu não sei – mas quando a luz cegante do orgasmo me varreu, eu jorrei uma, duas, três, quatro vezes dentro de Sherlock, todo o meu corpo sendo varrido pela sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Quando amainou, Sherlock me puxou para os braços dele e eu fui, satisfeito, completo. Tudo, pela primeira vez, estava certo no meu mundo.

Saí dele e ele sibilou com a hipersensibilidade, abaixando as pernas para uma posição mais relaxada.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito suado, meu ouvido descansando diretamente contra as batidas vigorosas do seu coração.

— Não me deixe de novo... — implorei. — Não me deixe nunca mais.

— Eu não vou... — ele prometeu acariciando meus cabelos. — Eu te amo.

Eu posso ter respondido – ou não, mas o dia de emoções extenuantes finalmente me varreu e eu dormi nos braços do meu amor, ouvindo as batidas vivas e bem-vindas do seu coração. _Meu coração._ Pensei.

— _Meu..._ — sussurrei.

E tive a impressão de ter ouvido... _Somente seu..._ na voz melodiosa que eu mais amava nesse mundo.

 

**_Continua..._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Curtiu? Então me kuda haha!


End file.
